Luruar
| religions = Corellon Larethian, Helm, Lathander, Mielikki, Moradin, Oghma, Selûne, Sune, Tymora Formerly: Mystra | imports = Armor, books, manufactured goods, pottery, spices, wine | exports = Elven craftwork, furs, heroes, precious metals; formerly dwarven craftwork | alignment = | usethe = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Luruar, also commonly known as the Silver Marches, is a confederation of cities in the north of Faerûn, under the leadership of Alustriel Silverhand, former ruler of Silverymoon. It consists of Silverymoon, Citadel Adbar, Deadsnows, Jalanthar, Quaervarr, Citadel Felbarr, Everlund, Mithral Hall, and Sundabar, and its goal is to protect the North against the growing horde of orcs in the mountains. The nation is also a member of the Lords' Alliance. It is bordered by the Anauroch desert to the east, the High Forest to the south, the Savage Frontier to the west and the Spine of the World mountain range to the north. Cities and towns * Silverymoon (Capital) * Sundabar * Rauvinwatch keep * High Hold * Deadsnows * Rivermoot * Khelb * Jalanthar * Winter Edge * Quaervarr * Everlund * Nesme * Lhuvenhead * Hilltop Moonwood A large, dense forest dominated by evergreens, shadowtops, and duskwoods, the Moonwood is home to few natural predators and no orcs or goblinoids. Its southern fringes are peaceful enough home to small bands of moon elves and wood elves who roam its green depths and fair meadows, as well as the rustic homes of woodcutters and trappers. The northern depths are a different matter—there, the woods become darker, thcker, and more overgrown, and the People of the Black Blood hunt. The Moonwood is a little over a hundred miles from north to south, and approximately 60 miles wide in the Northern parts. It tapers down to the south west. The Moonwood is home to a few characters in the Drizzt Do'Urden series by R.A. Salvatore including Ellifain Tuuserail, Tarathiel, and Innovindil. History Major Geographical Features Forests ; Cold Wood : A pine, birch and spruce forest that has remained unmarked by civilized settlers or foresters. While home to some of the Uthgardt tribes, orcs and ettins have also been known to roam the woods. ; Moonwood : This large forest north of Silverymoon is free of goblinoid races. This is due to the large population of lycanthropes, many of whom are members of the People of the Black Blood. Mountains ; Nether Mountains : There are many monsters that spread from these mountain ranges to as far out as Silverymoon. ; Rauvin Mountains : The River Rauvin passes through the peaks in a steep-sided, mist-filled gorge of roaring white water. There is a perilous trail in the gorge that runs through the Dead Orc Pass to the north side of the Rauvin that contains a strong and aggressive orc tribe. Moors ; Evermoors : Troll area. Important Locations Cities ; Beorunna's Well: The ancestral home of the Black Lion tribe of Uthgardt barbarians. ; Citadel Adbar: A powerful, hard-to-reach stronghold of the dwarves. ; Citadel Felbarr: This former dwarven citadel that, since 1367 DR, has been inhabited by humans, orcs and most recently, dwarves once again. ; Everlund: A walled city that is home to several races and is ruled by the Council of Six Elders. ; Jalanthar: Many human trackers, hunters, guides and trappers can be found in this small town. Many of whom are experts of dealing with the orcs, most often in a violent manner. ; Mithral Hall: Once one of the greatest shield dwarf holds, it still is home to their kin. It has been inhabited by duergar until it was recaptured by Clan Battlehammer and their allies in 1357 DR. ; Quaervarr: This small woodland town is comprised of humans and half-elves. ; Silverymoon: A bastion of culture and learning in the Silver Marches. After Lady Alustriel stepped down to lead the nation, the city was handed to Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade. ; Sundabar: This city of war is home to miners and crazed orcs. Category:Confederations Category:Countries Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn